unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Waluigui
Dr. Waluigi Eugene Eggplanticus Dastardly is an exceptionally popular and critically acclaimed video game character. He is best known for his works in the Mario franchise of video games, saving them from extinction multiple times. Waluigi was found to be the most popular Mario character, narrowly beating out other very successful characters such as Birdo and Goomba. Birth and Childhood Waluigi was born in 1965 to a successful whaler and his broad-chested wife. His pituitary gland was permanently damaged after being dropped on his head multiple times (resulting in his tall stature). Waluigi developed much faster than most children, reaching a height of six feet tall by age 9. He began growing facial hair at age 11, and now sports a very arousing handlebar-mustache. Interestingly, his "father" was chasing Moby Dick at the time of Waluigi's conception. Waluigi was a very good student who consistently reeled in C+'s from his classes. However, his academic career was put on hold when at age 12 he was suspended from the Mushroom Kingdom Primary School for vandalism. During his suspension he bought a Ph.D from Amazon.com. Career After that, he dropped out of school to become an actor. After finding roles in flop TV shows such as Seinfeld, Family Guy, and SpongeBob SquarePants, he quit his acting career to become a video game character after finding an opportunity in the video game industry. The Mario series, which had struggled since the death of its founder Richard Nixon, hired Waluigi onto one of its games as a partner for Wario in the late November of 2000. Waluigi was instantly loved by fans, and game sales rose 24% in 2001. He was also praised for his original name. Since 2000, Waluigi has starred in 16 games, his most notable appearanes are listed below: 1.Mario Tennis (2000) 2.Mario Party 3 (2000) 3.Mario Party 4 (2002) 4.Mario Kart: Double Dash (2003) In 2006 he took up a part time job as the mascot for the Kansas State Wildcats. He was fired only three weeks later after a Wildcats win. Waluigi had supposedly told a KU player to "suck it!" before streaking across the field, tearing off his overalls and doing the "crotch chop" completely nude. It took the staff eleven minutes to catch and subsequently taser the spastic Waluigi. Having starred as the boss in Kirby's Adventure, and the villain in Meet the Robinsons, Waluigi hopes to further his career by commandeering a hostile takeover of Nintendo. Abilities Waluigi is known for being the tallest Mario character at 7'3". His face is very rugged and attractive (you've probably already gotten a hard-on from viewing his picture). He is very thin and suffers from Anorexia Nervosa. In an interview with Mustaches Monthly magazine, Waluigi claimed that he ate "three healthy meals a week" and that his diet generally consisted of "eggplant, prune juice, and small mammals". Despite his gigantic banana, "I can't fit into a place that tight," Waluigi has said regarding the matter. Waluigi can give himself head and says he does so "whenever I get a spare minute". Due to the length of his bat Future Waluigi has many life goals he wishes to complete before he passes away. His aspirations include becoming a llama breeder, visiting North Dakota, and meeting his hero, Kim Jong un. A book of quotes from Waluigi is due to be published by Random House in 2011. It will include poems, short stories, and proverbs from the Purple One. When asked how he felt regarding the book's publication, Waluigi responded "Waahaha! Waaalalalahahawaugh!". He is also planning to appear as a judge on Canadian Idol.